


seedlings

by orphan_account



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Sick Fic, also . kind of established close friendship, i think they should kiss, itatsumu, i’m sick too, no beta but my friend hari read it??, the tenses are all over the place this was just for fun, tsumuita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mankai Company is having a slow day with everyone busy with final deadlines, but Tsumugi needs help. Who else better than someone who crams their work so they have free time in the dorms?
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Tsukioka Tsumugi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	seedlings

It was a rather gloomy day in the Mankai dorms, the usual bustle of noise and energy was gone as the actors all found themselves dumped with deadlines after deadlines. This usually never deterred a certain gamer… regardless of his workload he would game at home and find time to finish up his tasks. Right now, Itaru is sitting in front of his monitors trying to focus on the game he was playing but his eyes couldn’t seem to cooperate.

Letting out a loud tsk, he stepped away to grab his phone so he could try and kill time some other way. 

His phone lit up as he was just about to take it off the plug, there was a message from the Mankai group chat in LIME.

> **Tsumugi:** There’s going to be a storm later apparently… would it be too much of a bother if someone can help me take the seedlings in? It’ll only take a few.

> **Banri:** tsumugisan everyone here seems to be focused right now…i have a few more readings to go through before i can take a break but @Itaru isnt doing anything

> **Tsumugi:** !!!Itaru-kun can you help me out?

Itaru sighs but a small smile appears on his face, typing his response, he pressed send.

> **Itaru:** b out in a bit, meet u there 

Standing up from his chair, wobbling a bit from the dizziness of getting up so suddenly. He forces his eyes to focus by squinting and he heads out to meet up with Tsumugi.

His door squeaks open as the smell of rain hits his nose. He lets out a loud sneeze, this type of weather has never been good to him. The rain hasn’t even come yet but the stench of it was so strong...somehow comforting yet nostalgic at the same time. The skies were like the stench, an odd feeling of comfort and nostalgia as it gets covered by dark gray clouds, not a sight of blue to be seen from beyond it. 

“Itaru-kun!!” the fuyugumi leader called, waving his hand as he smiled at him.

The said man sniffs as he waves back with a smile. It wasn’t as enthusiastic as Tsumugi’s but it was a smile all the same. 

“Thanks for coming here and giving a hand,” Tsumugi said. He was grabbing the pots of seedlings he could and placing them on a tray.

“It’s not a problem…”

That made Tsumugi look at Itaru for a bit, the way he said that seemed somewhat groggy like he was sick and congested. The way he was handling the pots seems like he’s exerting more energy than usual and his entire body language just suggests he’s ill.

Maybe Tsumugi stared a tad bit too much because Itaru gave him a side glance and smirked, “are you falling for me, Tsumugi?”

With a laugh, that was somewhat forced, Tsumugi shakes his head at what he asked.

“Silence means yes…~” Itaru continued to tease.

“Good thing I wasn’t silent, right Itaru-kun? I laughed at your joke after all…” Tsumugi retorted. 

Itaru mumbles something in response but a loud booming thunder cuts him off.

And suddenly it was pouring. 

Luckily, all of the seedlings are in two trays ready to go, so Itaru and Tsumugi grabbed one each and ran to the shade which wasn’t too far. Still, it just suddenly poured and they were soaked. Itaru was already panting, even with his lack of exercise that short of a run doesn’t usually make him run out of breath so fast. He placed down the tray of seedlings and started leaning against a wall. Slowly falling over as he tries to catch his breath.

“Itaru-kun?!” Tsumugi hurriedly placed down his tray as well and went to feel his temperature. Itaru was burning up.

“Lol… you should see the look in your face… Tsumugi…” Itaru jokes, trying to stand up with the help of Tsumugi.

“I’ll lead you to the baths, you can take one first,” Tsumugi says as he helps him walk.

:: ::

Tsumugi lets out a breath he didn’t know he’s been holding onto as he closes the door behind him. He shouldn’t have just laughed him off… maybe if he pursued the topic a bit more instead of just staring at him… this wouldn’t have happened… or at least not to this extent. 

Another sigh, he could’ve handled it by himself… Tsumugi wonders why he would even even ask the Mankai chat when he knew that everyone was busy with final deadlines… 

As he was left in his thoughts, he was caught off guard when a sudden loud splash and something hitting the tiles was heard from the bathroom.

In a panic, Tsumugi opens the door with a shout, “Itaru-kun!? Are you ok?!” 

“Sorry… I was trying to get out so I can wash my hair…” Itaru answers, slurring his words a bit. He was unfazed by Tsumugi’s sudden appearance. He wasn’t even facing him, rather he was focused on finishing cleaning himself up so he can finally get back to his bed.

Tsumugi heaves another sigh, but this time, out of relief. Closing the door behind him, he goes over to Itaru and grabs a bottle of shampoo.

“Tsumugi…??” Itaru says, confused as he hears Tsumugi squeeze out some shampoo from the bottle.

“Yeah?” he answers, starting to massage into Itaru’s scalp.

“Thanks…”


End file.
